Feeding
by ringsandmagic135
Summary: Japan's pet tentacle monster is out to find food for herself and her young. And she loves the seed of countries. Featuring Americest (aka AmeCan), FrUk, and Itacest. Rated M for tentacles.


_Summary: Japan's pet tentacle monster is out to find food for herself and her young. And she loves the seed of countries. Expect every chapter to feature tentacles._

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairings: Americest, FrUk, Itacest_

_Rating: M for tentacles_

* * *

Chapter 1: Hunger (Japan)

Japan was relaxing in his bedroom, reading a manga on his bed when a large, centipede-like creature entered slowly, making a sound that sounded almost like whining.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Japan asked as he marked his spot in his manga and put it down. The creature climbed up the bed and into his lap.

"Are you hungry?" He asked it. Two tentacles extended out from a hole atop its head and reached out for a pen and a notepad. It wrote "yes" on the notepad.

"Is that all? Well, then…" Japan started to say as he took off his shirt but the creature produced two more tentacles. One held Japan's arms in place while the other tore off the page it had written on and began writing something on a fresh page in Japanese characters.

"I see. Well, I'm going to a convention tomorrow where a bunch of other countries will be. I'll sneak you into my room, give you a way to hide yourself so you don't attract attention and then you can do what you need to," Japan offered. The creature then tore off that page and wrote "that's fine with me" on the fresh page. It then released Japan's arms and got off of his lap. "In the meantime, I'm still hungry" it wrote on the same page. Japan nodded and stripped naked. Rika then put down the pen and notepad and crawled to the foot of the bed. Japan lied down flat once he was completely naked.

"Go ahead, Rika," Japan breathed out with a wink. Four of Rika's tentacles extended to hold his wrists and his ankles while to more that had suckers on the very end went straight for his nipples. A small thin tentacle then extended and wrapped itself around Japan's growing erection. The tentacle thickened up and gently squeezed, earning a slight moan from the nation.

Two more tentacles extended from Rika and went straight for Japan's entrance. They quickly entered and started exploring, making Japan squirm as a result. He cried out loudly once the tentacles found his prostate and began rubbing it like nothing else.

"So…good…," Japan moaned slowly as the tentacles continued to rub both his erection and his prostate as well as suck on his nipples. The two tentacles inside him soon stopped and spread apart. Rika then brought out a long, thick, phallic looking tentacle and swiftly plunged it inside Japan who gave a loud moan in response. The tentacle wrapped around his erection soon left and Rika brought out a tentacle that had a hollow chamber of sorts on the end. The chamber opened up and completely enveloped Japan's erection, covering it in warm, moist feelers that massaged it all over.

Japan moaned loudly and slowly as the hollow tentacle did wonderful things to his erection while the larger tentacle inside him rubbed his prostate for all it was worth. While his mouth was open, Rika pulled out one last tentacle, a smaller phallic looking one that went straight for his mouth. Japan then closed his mouth around it and began sucking as the tentacle moved back and forth in his mouth.

Japan gave out a loud cry as the tentacle inside him hit his prostate one last time before he came, with the tentacle covering his penis sucking up the thick white fluid. At the same time, the tentacle in his mouth released a thinner fluid that Japan thought tasted like sake. Rika removed all of her tentacles from Japan's body and left him as he dozed off. She walked into another room over to a nest where six smaller creatures who looked just like her were laying. They walked up and clung to Rika as she climbed into her carrier with them.

Japan eventually woke up from his nap, got dressed and finished packing as he left for the airport for an anime convention he knew several nations were attending. Among his luggage was Rika and her young in her carrier.

"There you can feed them," Japan explained to her as he drove to the airport.

* * *

_This was one of the stories I wanted to post on Christmas and I'm sorry it's being posted later then I wanted. I've just been very busy and I don't feel comfortable writing when my family's home so it's been sitting here. Thank you all for your patience._

_Well anyway, this is my first shot at tentacle porn. XD This will also be a short story with only five chapters. So feel free to tell me your thoughts as long as you are polite._

_A (untranslated) doujin was my inspiration and the tentacle monsters featured in it are the ones that inspired Rika. I'll post the link to it on my profile page._


End file.
